Slowly But Surely
by AislingIsobel
Summary: Miller came to Charming to start over, but she should have heeded the advice we all take for granted "those who forget the past are doomed to repeat it." Will her past find her in Charming and will she be a repeat offender or will she find a new path? The only thing for sure is that nothing is written in stone when the town is run by SAMCRO.
1. New In Town

**Author's Note -** The inevitable SOA fiction has sprung forth from my brain and I blame Kurt Sutter, Kenny Johnson and Kim Coates.

_**Shout Outs:**_

**DeDe324 -** I also blame you! Thank you for raving about this show so much and making me go, "ok I'll give it a shot" and it's now my new addiction. I hope you like and will continue to like what I put up here, it'll be a chapter AU piece because all the drama that happens in the show I don't think I could write into.

**Sabrina -** Thank you for helping along when I needed it and the fangirling, always the fangirling. You're awesome!

**Kristal -** Thank you for the inspiration of my OC's name, it's a good one for this series.

**Ivana -** Thank you for the words of encouragement and wanting to read my Kozik and Tig story :-)

_**Legal Stuff - I own nothing of the Sons Of Anarchy, that is all the brain child of one Kurt Sutter who is brilliant.**_

**As always please enjoy, read and review, thank you!**

* * *

><p>Miller sat on the edge of the open tail gate of her truck with the warm Charming sun warming her bare arms. She slowly sipped the cold beer from the long neck as the condensation dripped onto her jeans. The break from moving was nice and much needed. It was a long drive from New York, she had arrived early in the morning and had been working since then, the girl was just running on fumes and wasn't even half-way done. She put the long neck down using the moisture on the bottle to run through her long black hair. Miller blew out a breath; she had decided to stop for the moment and pick up tomorrow, taking another swig of the long neck before lying down in the bed of her truck and just enjoying the sun and the rest.<p>

The town was quiet only local traffic, people, birds and such; such a dramatic change from Staten Island and a much needed one. The quiet was then broken by a hard rumbling moving down the street. As the sound got closer her skin started to vibrate. Miller sat up holding onto her beer she caught sight of a man in leather on a Harley coming her way. The dark haired girl caught his eye as he rode by a smile appeared on her face as she leaned back on her elbows. The man on the Harley pulled up next to her truck and silenced the bike. A smirk played across his handsome face as he looked at the black haired girl staring at him.

Miller couldn't take her blue eyes off the biker as he removed his helmet. Her somewhat shocked expression was replaced by a smile as he revealed yellow blonde hair to match the sun kissed and tanned skin. His muscular arms gripping his helmet as he hung it on his handlebars and as his muscles flexed his numerous tattoos became more defined. He turned smiling resting his arms on his thighs.

His blue eyes shined in the mid-day sun, "New in town?"

Miller nodded taking another pull from the bottle, "Yeah, just got in this morning." She eyed his cut and a faint memory played in her mind but she brushed it off. "Aren't you hot?" Her accent got away with her.

He chuckled a bit, "Only if you think so sweetheart. You got a name New York?"

She hopped out of the truck and moved closer to the blonde, "Miller, how 'bout you surfer?"

He ran his hand through his hair as a slight rush of red ran over his cheeks, "Kozik," he told her as he dismounted his Harley. Looking at the rest of the boxes in the truck, "Need any help?"

Before she could answer another male voice called to the blonde, "Hey Kozik! If you're done tryin' to get some pussy maybe you could do your job!"

They both turned to see a man with dark curly hair in a cut like Kozik's looking very annoyed as he marched up to the couple. Miller shrunk away from the two men wearing what she could now clearly see as "Sons of Anarchy" cuts. The New Yorker had seen what the club had done in Staten, even had a run in with a few members. That was not what she was looking for here, she wanted to start off on the right foot if at all possible.

"I was waiting for your slow ass to make an appearance," the blonde fired back.

The dark haired man looked at Miller drinking her in like cheap tequila, "You gonna introduce me to your new friend Kozy?"

Kozik scoffed, "I thought we had to get back Tigger."

The man with the Sergeant at Arms patch smiled putting a cigarette to his mouth as he coolly lit and took a long drag from it before he addressed the dark haired girl, "Its Tig," he pulled down his aviators to wink at her. "We have a few minutes for introductions." His eyebrows were slightly raised over his shades and a smirk pulled at his cigarette filled lips as he extended a hand.

The girl kept her cool in front of the blonde and took Tig's hand, "Miller," her accent was prevalent again.

Tig gave it a light squeeze, "We'll see ya around." He removed his cigarette from his lips blowing out a cloud of smoke as he turned to Kozik, "Let's go." Trager moved away from the couple but turned looking at Miller giving her a devilish smile while talking a long drag, his eyes hidden behind the sunglasses but they were slowly moving up her figure, taking in every twist and curve.

Kozik looked at the blue eyed girl almost apologetically, "Hey, there's a bar a few miles away and we're having a party tonight," he handed her a business card, "if you wanna drop by."

She took the card smiling at him, "Thanks, I'll try to make it."

The blonde gave a smile as he put his helmet on, the Harley roared to life again and he backed it out of the spot and rode to Tig. Kozik took a package from him then flipped around passing Miller's truck giving her a nod as he did. She played with the card in her hand and smiled after him.

"I hope you show," Tig's voice said smoothly from behind her.

Miller turned, "Is that so?" she jumped because he was so close to her, almost touching her body.

His hands moved to her face firmly holding her jaw between his palms. She could smell the smoke that stained his flesh and his breath as he moved only inches from her face. "I missed you," he said into her mouth as he pulled it to his running his tongue over her lips tasting the remnants of beer. Tig opened her lips with his tongue getting ready to invade her waiting mouth; Miller gasped losing herself for a moment before remembering where she was.

The blue eyed girl pushed him back slightly, "Alex," she whispered looking at him. "I didn't come here for you. I came here to start over, I forgot you were here."

Trager smiled, "Milly on some level you remembered I was here in Charming," he held her chin. "Come to the party," he persuaded, "I'll even play dumb like I don't know ya."

Her mouth hung open somewhat, "But I thought…"

"I'm not his biggest fan but I'm not gonna haunt you if you don't want me to," he kissed her cheek. "I'll see you tonight doll."

Miller watched Tig ride away then back at the Teller-Morrow business card. She bit her lip; it would be dangerous but one hell of a ride to get involved with Alex again, if she wanted to. Then there was the cute and charming surfer on the Harley. The dark haired girl sighed as she slammed the bed gate shut on her truck, this decision would require more beer.


	2. Such A Night

**Author's Note** - So...it took a minute or two, but I was so busy at work and life, ugh, anyway, 2nd chapter is here! A little history about the title - it's an Elvis song, I've been getting a ton of inspiration from Elvis when it comes to SOA and Such A Night fit this scene just so perfectly. If you get a chance listen to the song, you'll see what I mean ;-)

_**Shout Outs:**_

**Lady MacManus** - Thank you darlin! You are such a sweetheart and I love you so much! So glad you liked the first chapter and hope you like the second one :-)

**DeDe** - I adore your reviews! I promise I will get to Madness! By the way to my readers - GO READ HER STORIES - DeDe324 - they are brilliant!

**ladybug213, nightsinshadows, HorrorFan13, Minyonette, paddyfoot92, readermind, Lady MacManus** - thank you all so much for following or adding as a favorite already! I truly appreciate it!

_**As always, please enjoy, read and review, thank you!**_

* * *

><p>The black haired girl hesitated when starting her truck. All she had left to do was turn the key and drive. She had spent a good 45 minutes finding a clean set of figure hugging clothes, cleaning and making up her face, procrastinating as much as she could trying to find a good excuse not to go. Miller knew if she didn't show Alex would want to know why, he may have promised not to haunt her, but she knew better. She smiled a bit as she blew out a breath turning the key making the engine turn over and it purred. Miller started toward the address on the business card and arrived at Teller-Morrow in 15 minutes but argued with herself every minute there. As she parked the pick-up letting the engine idle the raucous scene behind the chain link fence grabbed her attention. The black haired girl's palms started to sweat as she gripped the steering wheel tighter scanning the dark setting for a glimpse of Tig or Kozik, whichever she saw first. She wanted to make sure she knew someone before going inside, alone with a club like the Sons is not where she wanted to be. Blue eyes were still searching, desperately hoping for a familiar face. Miller was too busy searching that she didn't see the pair of ice blue eyes trained on her every move.<p>

Tig sat and watched Milly with a fevered intensity as he almost motionlessly pulled the cigarette from his lips, blowing out a slow cloud of smoke. He hadn't let himself think he would see her again after what happened, but those nights, what nights they had, a sly smirk slowly appeared on his face. That first night she let loose, a night such like that would be burned into his memory forever. Trager watched Miller as she put her head down on the steering wheel.

* * *

><p>When the black haired girl lifted her eyes to Tig's, his hands were gently fisting through her long hair. A pleasure filled gasp escaped his mouth, "Don't stop baby," he whispered as Miller once again wrapped her full lips around his cock. Trager was always surprised that this girl could take all of him in her sweet mouth. He moaned again as his fingers tightened around her tresses holding her head as her mouth was at the base of his shaft. Without any instruction Miller sucked his skin in like it was oxygen, helping her breathe. Tig moaned louder as he held her there for a moment the pulled her head from his cock locking his lips with hers and with a free hand found her naked and dripping pussy.<p>

Tig plunged a finger inside Miller making her gasp as his tongue danced wickedly with hers swallowing the cries of hedonism as his thumb found her clit rolling over it as he deepened his finger adding another one. He pulled her naked body onto his lap slowly removing his fingers and sinking his stiff cock into her. Miller brought Tig's hand to her mouth and sucked his fingers as she settled down on him feeling him twitch as he hit her bottom and the walls of her pussy shuddered around him. She methodically started to rock her hips back and forth just feeling him fill her as Alex's teeth and hands found her nipples.

He bit, gnawed, pinched and fondled her ample chest as Miller grabbed Tig's shoulders and ground her hips in him feeling his full length. The girl tilted her head back letting out a moan as Trager pounced on her tits making her moan louder and her pelvic movements got quicker. He could feel how slick she was as she slid back and forth and with each quiver of that shot through her body made her clinch tighter and tighter around him. Moving his mouth to her neck he sunk his teeth into her sweet and tender flesh as he felt her cum. Grabbing her hips pulling her faster and faster as sweat started to bead down both their bodies with the quickened pace as well as the intense sensation. Miller screamed out Tig's name as she wrapped her legs around his waist squeezing him as tightly as she could. Trager's hands were white knuckled as he clutched her hips tighter as she ground her hips into him. He could feel how close he was, letting go of her hips to pull her long hair. Miller let loose a cacophony of animalistic noises as she rode him harder still.

The girl was sweaty, shivering and panting with exhaustion and desire as she still hadn't stopped fucking him and Tig looked as this beautiful little freak he'd found amazed at her stamina. Her mouth open and gasping for air, her pale skin glowing with sweat, he made her work for it and that tight little body could ride him all night. She opened her eyes and caught his, "Milly," he cried as he exploded inside of her pumping her hips as fast as he could. He came harder than he ever remembered; he panted holding this girl to him as he just got out, "Damn…"

* * *

><p>"Shit," Tig dropped his cigarette as the paper had burned to his fingers. The dark haired man looked at the truck and Miller was gone; turning his head almost frantically trying to find her. He kept his keen eyes open the he spotted Kozik and no more than a few feet from him was Milly. She was smiling and laughing with Juice and Opie. Of course she'd fit in, she did in Staten.<p>

Then Kozik handed her a bottle and put an arm around her. Tig's face flushed taking two steps before a hand was on his shoulder pulling him to a stop.

"Not here Tiggy," Gemma's voice said carefully catching his eyes and making him understand what she meant. Trager nodded as he turned with the matriarch lighting another cigarette and walked away with her.

Miller turned seeing Alex walk away with another woman and felt a sharp pain in her gut and it twisted around itself before tears stung the corners of her eyes. The New Yorker quickly turned back to her conversation; it shouldn't hurt like this or at all. So why the hell was she about to cry? Miller fixed her eyes to the concrete and zoned out, she didn't hear anything except the conversation she and Tig had just hours earlier. Then feeling Kozik's strong arm around her just confused her more, her eyes grew wide as the stone below her got blurry. Then she heard a distant and echoed voice calling her name.

"Miller?"

"Huh," she looked up at the now three confused men staring at her. The girl bit her lip and looked at the blonde, hoping he would fill her in.

He gave her a smile but it was Juice that did the talking, "We boring you?"

She shook her head, "No, sorry," her accent got thick, "thought I saw a ghost for a second," her voice was quiet. Picking her head up and looking at the Puerto Rican, "As for your question, I rarely made it out of Staten, sometimes Brooklyn and only once to Manhattan. Queens is too rough a neighborhood for me," she winked at him.

The four of them chuckled a bit as Kozik pulled her closer, "You having a good time?"

Miller looked at the blonde and kissed his cheek, "Yes, thank you for inviting me."


	3. US Male

**Author's Note -** So the Elvis inspiration has stuck again :-). A little action to follow that last chapter, I kinda get into Tig and Miller's background, but not too much. It's more of Miller and Kozik this time around. Sorry this took a bit to get up there was a detective and an Asgardian...

The song I got the title from **US Male** is about a jealous man telling everyone that will listen not to mess with this US Male because his woman is his property.

_Legal stuff - I own no part of Sons of Anarchy or any of the Elvis songs I use, I only claim Miller._

_**Shout Outs:**_

**MUW D'Bellegirl, StoriesFromStorybrooke, mandy-chick00 & red kitty rose -** thank you for following! :-)

**paruru & OnTheWildside -** thank you for adding this story to your favorties! :-)

**Kristy -** thank you for your review, I hope to keep your interest!

**OnTheWildside -** thank you so much your review, I'm so glad you're liking it so far :-)

_**So I bring you chapter 3, as always please read, review and enjoy, thank you!**_

* * *

><p>The blonde gave an inviting smile and his eyes looked like an ocean tide pool as she stared into them. Miller felt her heart beat faster; there was no denying the attraction she felt for Kozik as she returned his smile. The thoughts in her head started turning, could this be a real re-start? The drive from New York across the country had been fraught with a lingering doubt that the brunette didn't make the right decision. She thought the small town, picked solely for its name and how far away it was from Staten, would hold the key to finding peace. Then Alex had to live here and her past came tumbling down on top of her. She shook her head slightly just trying to rid herself of the nagging and lingering doubt.<p>

Kozik looked at Miller, her face had dropped again, something was really bothering her but he couldn't tell what. The blonde leaned down to the slight brunette, "Wanna go somewhere and talk?"

The sincerity caught her by surprise as she met his eyes, "Yeah, thanks Kozik."

"No problem," he turned to Juice and Opie already on another topic, "I'm gonna take her inside, too loud out here."

They two men nodded at the couple as the blonde led Miller inside. The bar was bustling with patrons, club members and the groupies. It was a familiar sight for Miller; she had been a bartender and was hired occasionally to tend club functions. She saw and heard a lot, some of which she wasn't meant to. Then there was Trager, on loan so to speak, but he breezed in with all the swagger and confidence of an alpha male. That's what initially attracted her to Tig, the sheer confidence of he swung about. Walking around like he owned the place and didn't give a fuck what anyone thought. A smirk spread on her face, not caring seemed to come easy to him.

Kozik led her to the bar and just sat with her. A strong hand on her back pulled her to the present as she kept her body facing him. His arms inadvertently flexed, she saw the strength of his muscles and she lightly grabbed his bicep, "What do you do around here?"

The blonde laughed a bit, "Whatever they tell me to at the moment." He turned to look at her, definitely a looker, he studied her face the big almond eyes, her full lips painted red, and her long brown hair looked like silk. He hoped that she would stick around long enough to get to know her. She didn't strike him as a Croweater but probably not a long term either. He chuckled to himself; whatever she was he liked it.

"Is there somewhere I can freshen up a bit," she asked breaking into his train of thought.

He nodded forward, "Yeah through the hallway and turn right."

"I'll be back surfer," she kissed his cheek and walked away.

Kozik's eyes were glued to her ass, in those pants you couldn't help but look. "Damn," he turned to Piney behind the bar, "I'm in trouble," he laughed, "shot of whiskey." The First Nine member handed him a shot and the blonde downed it.

"When did trouble roll into town," the gruff voice asked.

He laughed a bit, "Today."

Piney joined with Kozik and laughed, "Yep, you're in for it," the older man downed a shot and gave the blonde another.

"Hey Kozy!" the unmistakable voice of Tig ripped through all the conversations and music blaring in the clubhouse. The dark haired man stomped through the space and shoved people out of his way to get to the blonde biker. When he reached Kozik, his nostrils were flared and he wore this look of rage on his face, it seemed like steam would come out of his nose and ears at any moment. Tig was inches from his face.

"What the hell Tig?"

The man didn't respond he stared down the blonde just fuming. The commotion brought in the Jax, Opie and Juice with Gemma standing in a back doorway. She kept her discerning eye on Tig, hoping he wouldn't blow up at Kozik, but it was a long time coming. Miller had just lit the fuse between them.

Kozik stared into the icy blue eyes of Trager just waiting for the older man to say something only a fury filled silence. The mood drastically changed from upbeat to incredibly tense in a matter of moments. The quiet in the clubhouse intensified as everyone waited to see what Tig was going to do. His posture was of a jungle cat waiting to strike.

Tig leaned down and in a strained whisper, "We have a score to settle." The dark haired man stood back up and continued leveling a glare and Kozik.

The blonde biker stood up with a slight height advantage, "We're not doing this now," his voice loud and firm. "I'm game for any other time but not here and not now."

"What's a matter? You pussy," Tig threw at him trying to rile Kozik up enough to throw the first punch.

Miller walked out to the tense scene and dropped her bag. Her blue eyes flitting furiously between the two men; she knew this was about her. Alex said he wouldn't haunt her but this just showed how much things hadn't changed. The brunette didn't know what to do; she just stood there with a look of horror glued to her pretty face.

Tig moved his eyes from the blonde for a moment and saw Miller looking terrified and his shoulders dropped. The anger slid from his face making his fists unclench. He kept his light blue eyes on her, "Milly," he said.

A look of shock took over the blonde's face, "Milly?" he questioned as he followed Tig's eye line and saw Miller. Kozik wore a puzzled look for a half second then it clicked, they knew each other. Obviously from a past life, one he believed Miller was trying to forget since she never mentioned knowing Tig. He shook his head slightly trying to remember that morning if there was anything to be seen in their short conversation that would have given it away. Nothing, both of them played it like they never met. He stared at Miller with Trager, he was right, the brunette was trouble. Out of nowhere a fist connected with his left jawline.

Stunned the blonde turned seeing Trager poised for another shot. Kozik rubbed his jaw then pulled back with a right uppercut to the dark haired man's sternum. Tig doubled over and let out a grunt of pain as the punch connected. Juice, Opie and Jax ran between the two shouting at them to calm down and take it outside.

Jax turned to Tig, "Now is not the time," he shouted standing in between the men. "You want to kick each other's asses, do it when we don't have nonmembers here. Go for a walk Tig." The Sergeant at Arms opened his mouth to protest but the VP shook it off, "Go for a walk, now!"

Tig glared at Kozik then Jax as he walked out of the clubhouse, Juice following behind him. The VP caught a look at the horrified girl just frozen where she stood then his eyes met Kozik's. Kozik looked at Jax apologetically but still furious at Trager, "I'll fix it."

"You better," Teller stated and left with Opie.

The blonde turned to Miller still wearing her shocked look as he walked over to her. She dropped to her knees as mascara stained tears streamed down her face, "I'm so sorry," she choked out.

"Hey that was bound to happen, come on let's get you home." He picked her up off the ground and escorted her outside to her truck. Kozik opened the door for Miller, "How do you know Tig?"

Miller relaxed a bit looking at his blue eyes, "How much time do you have?"

They shared a laugh together, "I've got time if you do," his voice was soft as he touched her arm.

The feeling of his big hand on her arm felt warm and comforting. Miller sighed slightly looking at the handsome blonde biker again. She'd have to tell him, especially if she was going to stay in Charming. She met his eyes, "I don't really feel like being alone, take me home and I'll give you the whole sordid story," she had a small smile on her face.

"You got yourself a deal," he smiled, "Wait here I'll get my bike and I'll follow you home."

The blonde took off back inside Teller-Morrow grounds. The brunette sighed; she had to tell him, hopefully not everything. She heard the motorcycle roar to life and stop at the driveway entrance. Miller turned the key in her ignition and headed down the road to her apartment. Only one day in this small town and already was going to spill her life story to someone she hardly knew.

She laughed to herself as she looked in the rearview seeing the biker follow her, "Had to happen sometime."


End file.
